


His Only Solace

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Hawken) [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally just a headcanon ask but it turned into a short fic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Only Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just a headcanon ask but it turned into a short fic!

Cullen found himself craving Hawke more than ever during her indefinite time away from Skyhold and unfortunately the only solace he found was in his hand. He knew it could never compare to warmth of her tight little cunt but it would have to do.

He lay in bed, shirtless with his smalls tugged down just far enough to release his throbbing erection into the cool air, and imagined all the things he would do to her if only she were here to enjoy them. He wondered if he'd use the rope to tie her down as he slowly stroked his hand along the length of his cock. It twitched in his hand. Yes, he would tie her hands behind her back, face down on the bed and ass up in the air, ready and waiting for him. Maker, he loved how obedient she was for him, always so willing to please him in any way he desired.

Cullen rubbed the bead of liquid over the head of his cock, gasping at the slick feeling it created and imagined it was from the glistening lips of her cunt as he slid it between her folds. He groaned when he thought about how she would bite her lip when he pressed the tip of his cock against her clit, already sensitive from the countless orgasms he would have given her. Only when he'd sufficiently tortured her would he allow himself to enter her and at that thought his hips rose from the bed, pushing his cock up through his hand as though it were her tight, wet walls that were enveloping him.

He could feel the sweat forming on his skin as his mind ran wild with the fantasy of fucking her, claiming her, with each creak of the bed as his hand moved vigorously up and down his cock. He wanted to feel the suppleness of her flesh as his fingers dug into her hips, the softness of her hair when he balled it into his fist and tugged, or even just to hear the moans of ecstasy that pretty mouth of hers created.

Cullen thrust up into his hand quicker and quicker, his fist tightening around his shaft in an attempt to mimic the clench of her cunt as she came around him. He pictured how her body would quiver for him, her walls rippling around his cock, as she let out cries of pleasure, moaning his name in the most delicious way possible. The image was too much for him. His hips began to move erratically, his free hand fisting the sheets below him, and his face scrunched up into a strangled moan as he came, spurting hot lines of his seed across his stomach and into his hand.

He gave his cock a couple more strokes as he panted, imagining how he'd see the mix of their juices dripping out from between Hawke's thighs, and lay his head back with a sigh.

“Andraste preserve me, when will that damned woman come back to me?”


End file.
